yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekkit
Tekkit is a Mod within the Technic Pack Launcher, alongside Technic, The Yogbox and Hack/Mine. Tekkit is an industrialized Minecraft, a new age in Minecraftian history, and one that many dwarves have dug holes to reach. The three most recognizable series' are the Tekkit Series on the BlueXephos channel comprised of''' Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and later the YogscastSjin and YogscastSips' series that comprises of Sips, Sjin, and later Rythian, Nilesy, Zoeya,and Teep. The third series is a tutorial/playthrough with Duncan, which is primarily a tutorial, but often has interactions with other members of the server, the most memorable being the rivalry between Sjin and Duncan. Characters Honeydew Honeydew is the boss with big plans. He is constantly adding things to the plan, like a rooftop penthouse, a jaffa cafe and an underground quarry, as well as the main plan of a Jaffa Cake factory. He soon went mad with power and used most of the company equipment to make a crown and golden pants. Simon is currently possesing slave driving characteristics but is still being nice to Duncan, because of his intelligence and mastery of Tekkit. Honeydew is currently the boss of Honeydew Inc. He provided Lewis and Duncan with 1% shares, after which, Lewis gave his share to Sjin because of his help with Oil Island and used Duncan's to make a Talisman of Repair (AKA "the rainbow tampon"). The rest of the shares were used as emergency toilet paper by Simon during his "business" trip to Hawaii. There is currentely only 1, 1%, share for Honeydew Inc. Xephos Xephos is the one who gets pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis is forced to refer to him as "sir." Lewis is usually seen doing all the hard labour. After taking too much pain from Simon's "poking stick", Lewis threw his belongings away and sought a new job at Sips Co. where he remained for a while. After Sips accused him of witchcraft and beat him with Sips Co. dirt, he returned to Honeydew Inc. He was then granted the honour of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips, and dirt boxed in the quarry. During episodes 30 - 37, Lewis is seen bossing Simon around, much to Simon's displeasure. Lewis seems to forget that Simon is in-charge of Honeydew Inc. and he seems to take charge over both Simon and Duncan. Duncan Duncan is the brains behind the group: the quirky scientist. He builds quarries and most of the other contraptions in use. Duncan usually sides with Simon but showed some remorse when Lewis left. Duncan is currently head tech guy at Honeydew Inc. Simon respects Duncan because of his mastery of Tekkit, seeing how Simon is terrible at the game. Duncan shows remorse for Lewis, and when Lewis was working on the farm (whilst being beaten by Simon), Duncan gave him a pair of rubber wellington boots so that he didn't get wet whilst working in the water. In later episodes, Lewis is seen bossing both Duncan and Simon around. Duncan can often be seen flying around Superman-like with his flying ring, much to Lewis' displeasure. Sjin Sjin was once the head worker of Sips Co. He built a massive quarry on the land. Sjin used to be given a lot of grief by the members of Honeydew Inc. who stole things from him and pushed him around, but he got his revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to work worse than Lewis, he is fired by Sips and after failing the Honeydew Inc Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Trading. He later returned to Sips Co. after Sips realised how he couldn't manage without Sjin, however Sjin agreed on the terms that he got a 50% share in the company, officially changing the name to Sjips Co. (although the company's still referred to as Sips Co). Sjin still works with Honeydew Inc. often, despite failing his early training. He helped greatly with the construction of Oil Island and has recently been working on the Jaffa Factory. Sips The boss of Sips Co., Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him, while kicking Sjin out. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was donned an "effing Ding Dong" and Lewis a "silky shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Nilesy Nilesy was found underground by Sips and Sjin during their Tekkit series. He temprarily joined them, but was kicked off their land for botching up making a pool. He later returned, wanting to be Sips and Sjin's poolboy, but failed the interview and was crushed to death. Rythian Rythian joined Sips Co. in "Sjin and Sips Tekkit Series"''' Episode 7: Machines. His main goal was to assassinate Simon and Lewis as instructed by Sips and Sjin, but to spare Duncan and instead order him to dress him up as a robot and send him back in time to chase children. Rythian has recently revealed he only worked for Sips Co. so he can get some supplies to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying his home during their tekkit war. Zoeya Zoeya has recently joined Rythian as an apprentice, for revenge on Duncan and Sjin for destroying their previous world homes, however she seems more interested in regrowing her mushroom village than in revenge. Teep A recent addition to Rythian's outcast group, Teep killed Zoeya in Episode 9 of their Tekkit series. Teep is a dinosaur who cannot speak English. He was assigned to protect Rythian and Zoeya's fortress and often collect mushrooms for Zoeya. Martyn Martyn has recently joined the yogscast Tekkit server and started his own tekkit series with Toby and is thinking about starting his own company. SoTotallyToby Toby recently joined Martyn in their own Tekkit series on the Yogscast Tekkit Server and thinking about starting their own company. The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. will soon be a towering gleaming jaffa cake factory complete with an underground quarry, rooftop penthouse and possibly a jaffa cafe. Sips Co. Sips Co. will soon be a dirt making factory.(Sips prefers separation by hand so he scraped that method of work) Pipes separating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place... Sjin's Community Swimming Pool Formerly Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. This is still a small company, formerly consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. The company was expanded by Sjin who build a swimming pool, banana boat and a "fountain." Shakespeare in Jurassic Park This group is made up of two members so far; Rythian, the head mage and leader of the group, and Zoey. Their ultimate goal is to get revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying the previous Tekkit server. Before they can do this, however, they must complete the construction of their Mage Tower, and gather enough supplies to make themselves invincible. The other companies do not appear to be aware of the existence of this group. They have yet to make an appearance in the main series, however, upon completion of their tower, they may wage industrial warfare upon Sips and Sjin and Simon, Duncan and Lewis. Recently they acquired a dinosaur, named Teep to guard their ever-growing Fortress. They now have code names, Rythian is Romeo, Zoey is Juliet and Teep is Greenman. Martyn and Toby's unnamed Group The latest to join the tekkit sever, inthelittlewood (Also known as Martyn) and his friend LikeTotallyToby (also known as Toby) joins in not knowing what to do. Notes Many strange names have been seen in the Chat messages. In Tekkit with Duncan 49, many paople are seen logging off and back on, including Inthelittlewood, Ridgedog, Mintyminute, and LikeTotallyToby. Also if you pause excatly at 12:12 in the first episode of the Inthelittlewood's tekkit you can see that Hannah's username was on the server, Which suggests that Hannah may soon join the server, and start a group possibly.Also while Watching Rythian's Tekkit you can see Benjamin_Disco Leave. Category:Games Category:Tekkit series Category:Tekkit V3